Freddie Alonzo
Freddie Alonzo (also known as "The Puppeteer") was a suspect in the murder investigations of jazz musician Elmer Buttons in After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay) and escaped convict Scott Lee Allan in Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay). In Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 of Pacific Bay), Freddie was incarcerated for the murder of cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper and for being exposed as the notorious serial killer known as "The Puppeteer". Profile Freddie is a 49-year-old man with short white hair and green eyes. He has a 5 o'clock shadow and several wrinkles within his face. In his first appearance, Freddie dons a black blazer and a concert t-shirt with red, white, and blue colors underneath. He wears a treble clef on the left side of his blazer, and a fundraiser name tag around his neck. On his right hand, he sports a fundraising stamp and has several hairs on his right forearm. It is known that Freddie knows music, owns a storm survival kit and eats beignets. In his second appearance, Freddie appears to be the same but is shown to have sustained bruises as a result of being attacked by looters. It is discovered that he has military training, drinks whiskey and takes sleeping pills. In his third appearance, Freddie wears blue face paint on his face, and ditches the fundraiser name tag around his neck, replacing it with a carnival necklace. It is revealed that he knows mechanics and eats candy apples. Events of Criminal Case After the Storm Freddie, a fundraiser and the annual Jazz Town Carnival organizer, found himself in trouble when the team found a Play for Hope festival flyer at the Jazz Joint (pieced back together) in which Hannah Choi managed to track down Freddie as the organizer of the event but one thing bothered Amy Young: a big "cancelled" sign was stamped on the poster in which Freddie refused to run the concert without Elmer's attendance prompting Amy to ask Freddie the reason for the cancellation. Freddie wanted to use Elmer's reputation as Jazz Town's respected jazz saxophonist for the festival but Elmer refused to participate—prompting the festival to be cancelled due to lack of interest without Elmer's participation. Hannah later informed Amy and the player that the Play for Hope concert was now sold out because Freddie would dedicate the concert to Elmer given Freddie's awareness of the musician's death, prompting Amy to question Freddie as to why he would dedicate the Play for Hope festival in Elmer's memory and suspecting Freddie killed Elmer as an excuse to change the scope of the festival from the hurricane victims to Elmer's memory. Freddie told Amy he does not kill people, in which he prefers manipulation to strike guilt on the unfortunate. Freddie knew music in his past, but prefers fundraising since it is simpler on his time. Hours after the killer was incarcerated for grand homicide, Chief Marquez wanted the player and Yann Toussaint to talk to Freddie about the annual Jazz Town Carnival since Freddie had not sent a proposal to Chief Marquez yet. Yann made Freddie aware of the Chief's worries but Freddie claimed to have lost the carnival proposal forms, in which the player found a faded folder dusted to be the carnival proposal papers Freddie was looking for. Yann wanted Hannah to verify the papers' authenticity not to mention whether or not the papers were in order. After careful analysis, Hannah was happy to announce the papers were authentic and in order plus as an added bonus, she had Chief Marquez sign those papers during her analysis. With the carnival proposal papers signed by Chief Marquez and handed to Freddie, the annual Jazz Town Carnival could now take place, in which due to Hurricane Yves Jazz Town needed this event more than ever. Of Rats and Men Freddie had to cooperate with Pacific Bay authorities during the murder investigation of escaped convict Scott Lee Allan after he was caught in the middle of a riot in which the police station was looted. Freddie was not happy when an impending storm permitted people to do whatever they want in the district, including but not limited to the looters coming from the penitentiary to cause the chaos. bullying Freddie during their school years.]] Freddie had to discuss about himself being beaten up by Scott Lee Allan after Frank Knight and the player found a school photo in which Hannah identified the photo as Scott beating up Freddie years before this case. Frank told Freddie that Scott and Freddie grew up together in spite of Freddie's claims that he never knew the escaped convict but Freddie recognized the trauma Scott gave him during his school years. Freddie told the team he was schooled at Saint Benedict's orphanage but never liked the environment of the institution although he hated Scott's bullying more. Freddie was found innocent after the victim's cellmate was found guilty of grand homicide but had to cooperate with Yann since his parents were murdered by the mysterious serial killer known as "The Puppeteer" when he was only 14 (circa 1979). Yann and Freddie discussed about the serial killer's modus operandi and given Freddie's loss to a serial killer, he had no choice but to honor his parents, Arturo and Carla Alonzo, for every carnival event he held in Jazz Town. Hanging by a Thread wrote a message to Freddie hours before her death.|left]] During the murder investigation of cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper, Freddie found himself in trouble for once again after Frank and the player found a dancer figurine (broken, but restored by the player as a trophy awarded to Dinah) in the Carnival's storage room. Frank did not hesitate to ask Freddie as to why Dinah accused him of treating the cabaret dancer like a toy, but Freddie replied that he and Dinah worked together for the Carnival as he hired her to dance on the main float. Freddie disliked Dinah's alleged "southpaw" dancing style as he taught her a different dancing style, much to Dinah's annoyance. Frank told Freddie that Dinah was killed by the Puppeteer following Freddie's argument. Freddie was shocked to learn about the Puppeteer's first strike in 10 years. Freddie had to put up with a second conversation with Frank and the player after a book called "The Adventurous Puppet" addressed to Louie Cooper (Dinah's son) from Freddie was found in a luxury steamboat called The Abigail. Freddie told the team he regretted his decision to give Louie that book, and claimed to get along with kids like it was second nature. Dinah and Louie got into arguments, suggesting Freddie to feel miserable about Louie, so Freddie gave Louie a chance to learn how to make preparations for the Carnival by teaching Dinah's son mechanics. Freddie felt that carnivals are important to cheer up juveniles in their difficult moments. As much as Freddie tried to hide his feelings to Pacific Bay authorities, the moment Chief Marquez replaced Frank with Russell Crane marked the hours of reckoning for Freddie as Russell's psychological expertise combined with the player's physical clue-finding unearthed Freddie as the Puppeteer—the serial killer wanted for numerous murders in a 35-year window. Freddie told Russell and the player that he had no time to waste putting up with the team's wanton accusations during the Carnival preparations, but Russell made it clear that the Puppeteer was selfish and cold-blooded, believing himself to be liberator of children when in reality he had destroyed lives of now-orphaned children. Freddie told the team that he was alright without his parents alongside Louie, but Russell informed Freddie that his parents were the first to die, and inquired about Freddie killing his parents due to them being too restrictive on him, thus exposing Freddie as the Puppeteer. Russell continued by stating that the Puppeteer was an emotionally weak middle-aged man who still behaved like a child, and as such, Freddie admitted he murdered Dinah. Freddie's parents would not let him do anything he wanted, but Freddie believes kids are free people, and hates how they have to live in the prison of their parents' care, so he started his killing spree through an act of matricide and patricide. Besides that, Freddie killed Yann's parents when Yann was 14 due to Yann's argument with his parents three decades before the events of this case. Freddie also killed the parents of a young girl named Audrey years back (mentioned during the events of Under the Thunderdome), alas unearthing himself as the Puppeteer. Freddie felt free after he killed his parents, and by killing other controlling parents, he wanted those children to feel the joy of being free as well, which flagged him as a loose cannon. Russell had had enough with the chit-chat, so the player handcuffed Freddie for trial. Judge Dante hated Freddie's idea of setting 14-year old children free from parents, but Freddie countered that parents live boring, restrictive lives, and the only thrill parents have is controlling their children. Yann took a stand and told Freddie no human being who is the parent of their children deserves a fate worse than death, but Freddie told Yann he had seen him verbally fight with his parents during the Carnival, making Yann unhappy after the verbal fight—which prompted Freddie to murder Yann's parents. Yann told Freddie that every teenager quarrels with their parents, but that makes no excuse for murder, and felt Freddie's actions scarred him for the rest of his life. Freddie told Yann he freed him from his parents, but Judge Dante had had enough—he made it clear that Russell was right about Freddie being a destroyer, and for the murder of Dinah Cooper—among numerous other murders that took place in Jazz Town over the past three decades—with the alias of the Puppeteer, Freddie was sentenced to life in jail. Trivia *Freddie is one of the seven serial killers to appear in the game, the other six being Tess Goodwin, Erikah Mabayo, Duncan Young, Fiona Flanagan, Rosamund Wilcox, and Abigail Riley. *Freddie is one of the suspects to appear in three cases. *Freddie might be inspired by Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. For instance: **Both have similarly pronounced names. **Both are serial killers. **Both have their own ways to kill—Freddy's is by stuffing the victims into empty suits filled with sharp objects, crushing them and leaving only their teeth and eyeballs, and Freddie's is by turning them into puppets. **Both were involved in a case in the 1980s—Freddy was involved in the Bite of '87, while Freddie was involved in the murder of Yann's parents around 1983. Case appearances *After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay) *Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay) *Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 of Pacific Bay) Gallery FAlonzoPacificBay.png|Freddie, as he appeared in After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay). FAlonzoPacificBayC78.png|Freddie, as he appeared in Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay). FAlonzoPacificBayC80.png|Freddie, as he appeared in Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 in Pacific Bay). Freddie_jail.png|Freddie, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Dinah Cooper, among numerous other murders that took place in Jazz Town for the past three decades, with the alias of "The Puppeteer". OG_SUS_218_603.jpg OG_SUS_222_605.jpg FreddieC24Mugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers